Dalton: Witnessed
by LiveLifeWithLove
Summary: Kurt options to hide his normal sarcastic, witty self whilst at Dalton. When he breaks the rules and invites his girls for a sleepover that gets crashed by the Warblers, what will be revealed? Rated T for mild language. Possibility of Klaine in future!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Story Number Three!**

**READ PLEASE: ****This is some important background info. Kurt transferred to Dalton like in canon, but he's hidden away his sweet and snarky self in favor of blending in with his new group of peers. This is set sometime after **_**Furt **_**but Klaine has not been initialized yet, so probably before **_**Original Song. **_**I don't know whether or not the events from **_**Sexy **_**have occurred, so I'll let you know when I determine that.**

**So… yeah. This is a tester chapter. Sort of a prologue, if you will.**

**I also had trouble finding where to start this. My usual problem is ending things. :/**

**Disclaimer: [insert interesting disclaimer here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton: Witnessed<strong>

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

Kurt jumped as his cell phone rang out. He ducked into a nearby alcove.

"Rachel?"

"_Hey, Kurt! Are we still on for tonight?" _

"Yeah, of course!" Kurt smiled, excited to catch up with his girls. He hasn't seen them in far too long.

"_Great! So all of us will meet you in front of the school at six, right? During dinner so you can sneak us in." _Wow. Rachel was _so_ good and being subtle.

"Yes, Rachel," Kurt sighed, "Now hush up unless you want me to get in trouble." He peeked around him and saw that most of the groups of lingering boys had dispersed. "I've got to go. See you later."

"_Bye, Kurt!" _was her chirpy reply.

* * *

><p>"Six o'clock on the dot." Kurt commented as he met his girls, giving each of them a hug.<p>

"We're nothing if not punctual." Rachel giggled in response.

Kurt wasted no time hurrying them to his room. He didn't know what the consequences were for having girls in the dorms after hours, but he didn't want to find out.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned the corner just in time to see the tail end of a group heading up the stairs. A group of… girls?<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, white boy! You've got it made here!" Mercedes exclaimed once they entered the room.<p>

Kurt shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah, I guess."

"Let's get down to bidness!" Santana declared, plopping herself down on the floor.

"Whoa, slow down tiger!" Kurt called teasingly. "Can you at least let me shower first?"

Quinn waved him off as they rest of them sat in a circle: Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"It seems like ages since we've seen Kurt." Tina grumbled from where she sat. "Have you noticed he's gotten taller?"

"And leaner." Quinn added.

"And buff…er." Rachel piped up, albeit awkwardly.

"Screw that shiz, my boy gots hot." Santana announced, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't deny it."

"She's not lying." Tina said after a pause. That caused the girls to break out fits of giggles.

And it was to this sight that the door swung open, revealing a mass of boys in Dalton Academy blazers.

"Ladies?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Love? Hate? Continue? Let me know!**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Whoa! Update! :D**

**I had to post this now because, well… my mother has decided I have to go out and… be with people. Socialize. What is this? ;)**

**So here it is. We get a bit of sexy!Kurt in this, but I'm not going to overdue it. I hope… :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, because if I did Blaine would know of Kurt's sexiness so I wouldn't die from secondhand embarrassment from **_**Sexy!**_

**Speaking of! **_**Sexy **_**has happened. Yeah. :) **

**And let me know: Would you rather have longer chapters with possibly less updates or shorter chapters with more frequent updates?**

* * *

><p><em>And it was to this sight that the door swung open, revealing a mass of boys in Dalton Academy blazers.<em>

"_Ladies?"_

* * *

><p>They froze, staring wide-eyed at them. They spared glances at each other, but otherwise remained motionless.<p>

Santana broke the tense silence, ignoring the boys huddled in the doorway. "So, as I was saying, Kurt got hot."

The girls' attentions turned back to Santana, completely forgetting their situation. "I know!" Tina exclaimed. "Once he lost that bit of baby fat, and toned up a bit from being on the Cheerios and football… yum."

The Dalton boys snickered.

The girls' eyes snapped to them, flashing. "What are you laughing about?" Quinn snapped, in full-on bitch mode.

Then Kurt called out from the bathroom: "Hey, girls? Can one of you hand me my clothes?"

Santana stood up and skipped to the door, happily handing Kurt his clothes. The door closed once more with a _click!_

"You saying my boy isn't sexy?" Santana deadpanned.

"Well, yeah." Blaine said sheepishly. "I'm not saying he's not attractive, but he's like… a baby penguin."

"Oh yeah?" Mercedes challenged. "Have you seen him out of uniform?"

"His arms?"

"His abs?"

"His legs?"

"His ass?"

"Santana!" They all giggled, spinning to face her.

"What?" She defended, "you know you were all thinking it."

Kurt then chose that moment to step out of the bathroom.

"Okay, which of you took my shirt?" Kurt asked, toweling off his hair.

* * *

><p>Blaine tried really hard not to stare. He really, <em>really <em>did.

But Kurt had honest-to-goodness washboard abs; a pale expanse of virtually hairless skin and muscle, still flushed a faint pink from the heat of his shower.

Blaine broke his eyes away and instead focused on his hair. It was still damp and was tousled. Free from its usual product and style, it gave a whole knew look to Kurt.

Relaxed, happy. More confident, radiant,

Blaine was confused as thoughts dashed through his brain, his eyes still raking up and down Kurt's form. His eyes locked on his slim hips, trying not to drool as he traced the V-shape with his eyes before it disappeared under the waist band of his trousers.

* * *

><p>"Girls, what's going on?" Kurt asked, glancing over his shoulder, eyes widening as he saw his peers in the doorway.<p>

"H-hey, guys!" Kurt stuttered, a flush creeping up his cheeks. "So, uh… what brings you here?"

"One of us thought we saw some girls heading up the dorm stairwell and went to investigate." Wes explained, smirking.

"You know," David piped up. "We should report this to the dean. Girls aren't allowed on campus at this time, Kurt, and you know it."

"What if… what if we make a deal?" Kurt questioned, turning complacent.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yep. I hoped you liked it!**

**Poor, poor Blainey Bear. Someone was a bit surprised. ;) **

**I hope I got Santana right. She's an amazing character so I hope I did her enough justice. Sorry if any characters seem a bit OOC. Let me know if it bugs you, alright? :/**

**I'll do my best to update tomorrow. Don't kill me for another cliffy! :(**

**Things really take off next chapter. That's when the fun begins. This was setting it all up. Seeing Blainey's reaction to Kurt means that he'll be in for even bigger surprises COMING UP! :D**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): I'm back! It's actually sad how anxious I was to get back to writing… I planned a whole bunch of this in my head when I was supposed to be "socializing"…**

**Hopefully this chapter runs smoothly. I tried to make it a bit longer, but still keep with the frequent updates.**

**NOTE: I start school again on Monday, so updates may not (okay, probably will not) be daily. I'll try to get may every two to three days. Sound good? :)**

**Also, only a couple of Warblers are in attendance: Blaine, Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Nick, and Jeff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, we wouldn't have to wait until APRIL for the next episode. D:**

* * *

><p>"<em>You know," David piped up. "We should report this to the dean. Girls aren't allowed on campus at this time, Kurt, and you know it."<em>

"_What if… what if we make a deal?" Kurt questioned, turning complacent. _

* * *

><p>"Oh? And what kind of deal would that be?" David questioned, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Stay with us. Have fun. Let loose a little; I'm talking to you, Wesley." Kurt said, arching his brow right back.

They ignored Wes' indignant squeak. "What makes you think we—?"

"David, David, David," Kurt interrupted, shaking his head. "You're a group of teenaged males who are going to refuse spending the night with a group of gorgeous ladies?"

At this, the Warblers passed looks between each other. David though, looked straight at Mercedes who smiled back shyly, batting her eyelashes.

"That's settled then!" Kurt exclaimed before walked up to stand in front of David. "Her name is Mercedes, she is single and if you break her heart I break your face."

David smiled hesitantly, backing away from Kurt's glare slowly and cautiously. But, just like that, Kurt's demeanor flipped and he was back to chatting with his girls.

The Warblers interspersed themselves throughout the room, listening to the conversation going on.

"What do you want to subject our victims to first, girls?" Kurt asked, smirking while he tugged his shirt away from Santana.

"Ooh! Can we—?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Kurt said, holding his hands up. "You know how it ended last time. " Kurt shuddered whilst the girls chuckled. "Besides, they couldn't handle it." Kurt flicked his head over his shoulder.

"What about—?" Tina questioned.

"Maybe," Kurt answered, "Let's warm 'em up first."

"How about with—?" Quinn spoke up.

"Yes!" Kurt pointed at her. "Brilliant."

The Warblers stared at the group with puzzled expressions on their faces. Then Wes broke out, "He speaks girl!"

Trent looked to him pleadingly. "Can you talk to my girlfriend to figure out why she's mad at me?"

Kurt gave them a withering look and sighed. "So, you up to it?"

"Up to what?" Blaine asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Brittany said happily. "Weren't you listening?"

"You were speaking _girl!_" Wes said exasperatedly.

"You in or you out?" Tina proposed.

After a couple of muttered affirmations, Kurt clapped his hands once.

"Alright, ladies; ground rules." He pointed at Santana and Brittany. "No sex."

Just about every Warbler had a flabbergasted expression on their face that Kurt wished he could have caught on camera.

He continued: "Don't go too hard on the boys. They're not used to our brand of crazy."

The Warblers were starting to feel worried now. What exactly had they gotten into?

"Also, we will all write down a couple of minor, easy—"

"Lame—" Santana coughed.

"—dares," Kurt went on as if he was never interrupted. "for anyone who refuses to answer a truth or complete a dare. They have to do this one, though. No getting out of it."

Kurt got a pad of sticky notes and handed a few to every one. As they wrote down their dares, Kurt grabbed a bowl to place them in.

Santana decided, on her own accord, that she would go first. "Stretch Marks: truth or dare?"

Quinn bristled at the nick name, but answered, "Truth."

Santana looked disappointed. "Fine. If you could tap anyone in this room, based on appearances alone, who would it be?"

It was almost comical how many Warblers straightened up, shed their blazers, and adjusted their hair. Quinn cast a critical eye around the room as a smirk settled on her face.

"Well, while all these Warblers are surprisingly attractive..." she sounded contemplative. "I would choose Kurt."

The Warblers looked a mixture of hurt and confused. "Why?" Trent asked.

"While he is gay," Quinn replied primly, "You simply could not deny the fact that his abs are to die for, his bone structure is just perfect, and he is totally dead sexy."

Wes, David, and Blaine choked back a scoff at this. Kurt rolled his eyes at Quinn. "Thank you, Quinny."

"Alright… Kurt. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Kurt sat back on his elbows. Blaine tried not to focus on his supple, sprawled out form. How could someone look so graceful whilst lying on the floor?

"Reenact your first kiss."

Blaine looked shocked. Surely Kurt would reach for the bowl of mini-dares. He wouldn't want to show them what happened with Karofsky, would he?

"Are you collaborating with Britt?" Kurt asked accusingly as he crawled over to the girl in question. "She's been wanting to do this again since sophomore year."

* * *

><p>Brittany clapped her hands and jumped into Kurt's lap. Kurt chuckled as their lips connected, moving languidly together for at least 10 seconds.<p>

Cheers broke out amongst the girls. "Boo… your lips still taste like root beer."

Brittany giggled. "I remember that!"

"Britt… what do boys lips taste like?" Kurt asked mockingly, certainly reenacting that scene from years ago.

"Whoa, white boy!" Mercedes called out. "Brittany? When the hell did this happen?"

"Remember 'Butch Kurt'? Pink Houses?" Kurt laughed and groaned at the same time. "I can't believe I wore _plaid!_"

The Warblers were beyond asking questions anymore. They just watched their countertenor interact with his old friends.

"Enough, enough of that!" Kurt giggled as they all poked fun at him. "Rach!"

"Dare!" she looked at him, challenging him with her eyes.

"I dare you…" Kurt smirked devilishly. "give up your next solo in Glee to one of my girls."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "K-kurt! How could you?"

"You can pass…" He gestured to the bowl. Rachel huffed and reached into the bowl.

"'Kiss the person to your left.'" Rachel read. She looked left, meeting the eyes of a now-smirking Wes.

They leant in, lips connecting, softly. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but when they pulled back, they were both staring into each other's eyes, mystified.

"So, Rachel, are you on-again or off-again with Finn?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, studying his nails.

"Off…" She whispered.

"I've always said they should get together." Kurt muttered. "Next!"

Rachel broke here gaze away, scanning the crowd of left-out Warblers. "You!" She said, pointing at Nick.

"Truth." He declared.

"Who was your first date with?"

"Uh, this guy named Evan in like, eighth grade."

"Whoa, Evan? Evan _Catellier?_" Jeff broke out into a fit of giggles. Nick joined in soon after.

"Hey!" He defended, "I was young and naïve!"

"Sorry…" he chortled again. "Okay. David. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…" David trailed off, seemingly not trusting Nick to give him a non-lethal dare.

"Good choice." Kurt laughed. "No one's supposed to die tonight."

Nick looked affronted. "Well, whatever. Is that rumor about you and Wes kissing last year true?"

David gaped at him, speechless. Wes burst out, "No! No we didn't! We did not."

"Yes, we did." David whispered.

"No!" Wes whined. "It was freshman year!"

A small bout of silence took over the room. Then they all simultaneously burst into laughter.

"David and Wes?" Kurt asked incredulously to Blaine. "Really? I thought Wes was dating his gavel."

He shrugged. "Hey, I don't even want to know what goes on in their minds."

Kurt laughed. "Agreed."

"Mercedes!" David called. "Truth or Dare?"

She seemed to think about it for a second. "Dare."

"Do an impromptu performance right now. It can be one you've done before."

"Spy!" Rachel accused. "If this is some way to inadvertently spy on—"

"Rachel, shut it. Just…" Kurt seemed pained. "You're here, aren't you? They could say the same thing."

_They?_ Wes thought. _He still thinks of himself as one of them?_

"Hey, I'm up for any chance I can at a solo since Ms. Berry over here…" She trailed off good naturedly.

She stood up and paused, thinking of what she could do. Sure, she could show off. That was favorable, especially in front of David. But her mind flashed back to their earlier conversation:

"_You saying my boy isn't sexy?" Santana deadpanned._

"_Well, yeah." Blaine said sheepishly. "I'm not saying he's not attractive, but he's like… a baby penguin."_

Mercedes smiled. "Kurt? Mind helpin' a girl out?"

Kurt stood up slowly. "You want me to sing with you?"

She nodded, a slow smile on her face.

"Wait…" Kurt said, getting excited, "Are you alluding to what I _think _you are?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I'm so sorry. :(**

**I have no friends, and therefore I've never really played truth or dare. Sorry if it's extremely lame.**

**It's longer though! *hopeful smile***

**I almost forgot to have Kurt put a shirt on! Not that anyone's complaining, but still. :D**

**Musical performance next chapter! How 'bout I set up a little competition to see who can guess what it is? ;)**

**Until next time!**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Two chapters in a day! What? Well, sort of a day. Within 24 hours. :/**

**So, here are the people who have gotten the song right: **_**FatalAbandonment, gleefreak102, saribel192, bremala, xXxDracoAddictxXx, and lunargirl40. **_**  
>A special thanks to you all!<strong>

**(Note: Sorry if you reviewed with the right answer after I posted this. I thank any and all of you who support me and this fic.)**

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. This story got about 3 times as many favorites, reviews, alerts, and even author favorites/alerts than my other two stories combined. You have no idea how grateful I am.**

**The page breaks during the song show kind of a shift between the perspectives you're looking at.  
>Now, on with the chapter! :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Song-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named-Because-I'm-Evil. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes smiled. "Kurt? Mind helpin' a girl out?"<em>

_Kurt stood up slowly. "You want me to sing with you?"_

_She nodded, a slow smile on her face._

"_Wait…" Kurt said, getting excited, "Are you alluding to what I __**think**__ you are?"_

* * *

><p>Mercedes lifted one shoulder. "Course, white boy! It's time to blow some minds."<p>

"Well, I can't say no to that."

"Do you remember the—?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep, and the—?"

"Great! I mean, if we're gonna do this—" Mercedes started,

"We've got to do it right. Speaking of, do you have the—?" Kurt finished, an excited twinkle in his eye.

"_Hell _yeah!" She extracted her iPod from her pocket and plugged it into Kurt's doc.

She nodded to him, he nodded back.

* * *

><p>The music started with a familiar melody, except it was in a style that none of the Warblers had heard it before. While they looked around in confusion, the girls were giggling.<p>

_A marching band version? _Blaine wondered. _Of this song?_

Mercedes strutted a bit to the center of the room, saying, _"Hey, uh, c'mon. Kurt Hummel: take it!"_

And then Blaine's head exploded because who knew Kurt could sing like _that?_

_Come on, girl_

_I've been waiting for somebody_

_To pick up my stroll_

Kurt danced to the center of the room, doing some hip-work that had some Warblers eyes bugging out and others (Blaine) drooling.

Mercedes picked up in her beautiful voice. David couldn't hold back a smile.

_Well, don't waste time_

_Give me the sign_

_Tell me how you wanna roll_

Their dancing was a toned down version of what they actually did in the Cheerios. But that wasn't what Blaine was focused on.

No, he was focused on keeping his brain away from _those _thoughts as Kurt growled out his lines.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me_

_Then take it down slow_

_There's enough room for both_

Blaine wasn't paying attention enough to hear Mercedes' lines. He squeezed his eyes shut; thinking so loudly he was sure the whole room would hear him: _Dapper thoughts, Blaine! Those are __**not**__ dapper! YOU __**ARE**__ DAPPER!_

* * *

><p><em>Well I can handle that<em>

_You've just got to show me where it's at_

_Are you ready to go?_

_Are you ready to go?_

David was still smiling in awe. Mercedes had an amazing voice. Pair that voice with her body and diva personality and you get yourself a knock-out.

And Kurt! David was shocked to hear a whole new side to their countertenor's voice.

_If you want it_

_You already got it_

_If you thought it_

_It better be what you want_

_If you feel it_

_It must be real just_

_Say the word and_

_Imma give you what you want_

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes were trading off lines now. It was weird, Wes thought, that Kurt was taking Madonna's part, but it worked for him.<p>

This whole new pop tone to his voice opened up a world of opportunities for the Warblers. Wes could only wonder why Kurt was hiding it from them.

_Time is waiting  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<em>

_No hesitating  
>Grab a boy, grab a girl<em>

_Time is waiting  
>We only got for minutes to save the world<em>

_No hesitating  
>We only got four minutes, four minutes!<em>

The little dance Kurt did around Mercedes here made Wes' eyebrows shoot to his hairline. Who knew Kurt could move like that?

* * *

><p><em>Keep it up, keep it up<em>

_Don't be a pri, hey. Madonna, uh_

_You got to get 'em all hot_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

"This," Quinn stage whispered, "is why I would tap Kurt."

The girls chuckled under their breaths. They couldn't help but all feel like proud mamas. Well, never mind that. Mamas finding their child dead sexy are creepy.

But they were proud.

They were also enjoying the view on a certain Warblers face.

* * *

><p>Blaine almost had to physically keep his jaw from falling off of his face.<p>

_Sometimes I think what I need_

_Is a you intervention, yeah_

Was Blaine dreaming? Or did Kurt just give him the most sexy, sultry, _appetizing_ wink he's ever seen in his life?

He tried to focus on Mercedes' lines, and not the ease in which Kurt's hips moved,

_And you know I can tell that you like it,_

_And that it's good_

_By the way that you move_

_Oh, hey_

Mercedes caught Blaine's eye and let her smile grow wider. Kurt was giving this boy heart failure and he didn't even know it!

_Then road to hell is paved _

_With good intentions, yeah_

Was Blaine dead? Yeah, he was. Only angels could sing like that.

_But if I die tonight_

_At least I can say I did what I wanted to do_

_Tell me, how 'bout you?_

* * *

><p>Kurt was having so much fun performing with Mercedes.<p>

He felt the music flow through him, as cheesy as it sounds, and hardly had to think about the moves he was doing. He was radiating nothing but confidence.

_If you want it_

_You already got it_

_If you thought it_

_It better be what you want_

_If you feel it_

_It must be real just_

_Say the word and_

_Imma give you what you want_

Kurt let himself go at his favorite part of the song, belting at the lyrics and smirking at his audience.

* * *

><p>Mercedes loved this song. If only Kurt knew how sexy he was, hoe easy and natural he looked.<p>

Their voices rose together as they danced in circles.

_Time is waiting  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<em>

_No hesitating  
>Grab a boy, grab a girl<em>

_Time is waiting  
>We only got for minutes to save the world<em>

_No hesitating  
>We only got four minutes, four minutes!<em>

* * *

><p>The Warblers were moving to the beat, laughing and cheering on their newest member. Whatever this side of him was, this sexy and confident Kurt; they didn't know where it came from, but it was definitely welcomed.<p>

_Keep it up, keep it up_

_Don't be a pri, hey. Madonna, uh_

_You got to get 'em all hot_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

The duo repeated the lines once more, Kurt doing a couple of hypnotizing hip movements before sliding into a pose with Mercedes.

"Yeah!" The room cheered for the laughing pair.

"Oh, how I've missed that." Kurt said, still panting slightly as he plopped onto his stomach next to Blaine.

Blaine tried to suppress his intake of breath when Kurt sat back down.

He was simply beautiful; his hair was wild and tousled, his eyes sparkling and glimmering in the dimmed lighting. The muscles in his arms stood out as he propped his chin up on them, his pale neck stretched gracefully. There was a slight flush to his cheeks from exertion and his shoulders were visibly rising and falling.

Blaine thinks the biggest difference was his smile. His smile that lit up his whole face. It changed the demeanor of everyone around him. When he dropped one of those on you, you couldn't help but smile back. It was one of the things he loved about Kurt.

…Loved?

Oh.

Blaine Anderson was in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): DUN DUN DUN!**

**Blainey Bear has come to a realization!**

**Yeah, that's this chapter. I honestly have no idea whatsoever what's going to happen next chapter. :/  
>Hopefully this doesn't turn into writers' block. D:<strong>

**Love? Hate? REVIEW!**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): I'm back! **

**I told you updates would drop, and I'm sorry they did, so I worked by but off to get this written and posted today. Think of it as thanks that you all stuck around this long. :)**

**Note: There is a Random-French-Spewing!Kurt in this chapter. Translations in bottom A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato, or the cover by MissGwennP on YouTube that I based it off of.**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine thinks the biggest difference was his smile. His smile that lit up his whole face. It changed the demeanor of everyone around him. When he dropped one of those on you, you couldn't help but smile back. It was one of the things he loved about Kurt.<em>

…_Loved?_

_Oh._

_Blaine Anderson was in love with Kurt Hummel._

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what to do with this newfound knowledge of his. It kind of occupied his mind, letting the rest of Truth or Dare pas in nothing more than a blur.<p>

The game sort of pattered off into nothing. They all sat around chatting amicably. Blaine' brain was still sort of hazy, and he shook his head to clear it.

_Get a grip! _He chastised himself. _Or else he'll know something's up!_

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

_Told you. _Blaine scolded himself before answering out loud: "No, I'm fine. Just zoned off for a bit, I guess."

Kurt shrugged and gave him a small smile that made his heart leap. _Wow, _he thought, _if this is what being in love's like, I might not live through it._

* * *

><p>The light conversations soon reached to inter-club relations, namely David and Mercedes and Wes and Rachel.<p>

Kurt was speaking with Tina, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. There conversation soon grew in volume.

"Come on, Kurt! You were never afraid of doing this before!" Santana exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes! But that's because…" His words faded to unintelligible whispers that only the group of girls around him could hear. They had varying expressions of concern (Tina), annoyance (Santana) confusion (Brittany), and amusement (Quinn).

"Je ne peux pas parce que je suis en amour avec lui et il ne le sait pas! Je ne peux pas sortir et crier à son visage! " Kurt said fervently to the girls. It didn't even seem like he knew he was speaking another language.

"Avec tout le drame relation vous les filles passent par jour à McKinley, je ne peux pas croire que vous ne comprendriez pas ce que je dis!"

"Kurt—" Tina tried to interrupt.

"Je ne peux pas juste lui monter et lui dire que je l'aime quand je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas en arrière!"

Kurt—" Now Quinn was trying.

" Pourquoi ne peut pas vous le voir—"

"Kurt—" Rachel's turn.

"—ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous essayez de le faire sembler?"

"Kurt!" Santana yelled.

That finally got him to stop.

* * *

><p>A terse pause.<p>

"What the _hell _did you just say?" Wes burst out. Kurt spoke such rapid French that it sounded like gibberish to the rest of the room.

"I—" Kurt looked confused for a second before understanding dawned on his features. "Oh."

"White boy, you were exploding French again." Mercedes chuckled and shook her head.

"It's not my fault!" Kurt protested. "The girls got me worked up, and you know when I'm upset I can't control which language I'm speaking!"

Blaine, Nick, and Thad snorted.

"Probably doesn't help that you're fluent." Santana said offhandedly.

"Non, en fait, il ne fait pas. Quelqu'un vous disait-il jamais que vous êtes un âne elegant?" Kurt snapped back, smirking.

"So not fair." Santana grumbled in response, but with a smile on her face.

"Anyways," Quinn said, retaking control in that imperial way she has, "Kurt, you should sing about it. You know that's always helped in the past."

Kurt's smile dropped. He made a frustrated noise in the back of his through before answering. "I can't just sing about it because they'll know."

"Sing in French." Tina proposed.

Kurt's upper lip twitched as he cocked his head to think. _Hmm… that might work._

He smiled more confidently know. "I knew there was another reason I liked you." Kurt sighed.

He wandered over to his bed, extracting a guitar case from underneath it.

"You play?" Blaine questioned. "How are your hands so soft then?" Blaine blushed as soon as he realized what had come out of his mouth. _Damn it! _He thought.

Kurt only smirked. "An intensive moisturizing routine, my dear friend. You should try it."

Blaine sighed a silent sigh of relief, but the pinkish hue remained on his cheeks.

Kurt tenderly unlatched the case and lifted a beautiful acoustic guitar out. Gazing at it fondly for a second, he began to tune the strings methodically. "Looks like you getting another number, boys."

Kurt started up a light little rhythm before hopping right into song.

* * *

><p><em>Avant que je sombre trop vite,<em>

_Embrasse moi vite, _

_Mais le fais durer. _

_Oh je peux vraiment voir comment ça me fait mal _

_Quand tu me dis au revoir._

Kurt's voice was stunning when singing in English, Blaine thought, but when in French it just adds a whole other-worldly aspect to it; it was so lilting and angelic. Kurt kept up the steady strums on his guitar, a faint smile on his lips.

_Fais-le tendrement_

_Fais-le lentement_

_Laisse le futur passer, _

_mais ne t'en va pas._

_Mais ce soir je pourrais m'endormir face à ce merveilleux clair de lune._

Blaine was entranced. He couldn't think straight. And he knew why. It was the beauty of the somehow familiar song, not the beauty of the boy singing it.

Kurt's eyes flicked up to meet his before darting away again. Blaine wondered if he imagined it.

* * *

><p><em>Mais tu es si hypnotisant,<em>

_Tu me fais rire quand je chante_

_Tu me fais sourire dans mes rêves._

_Et je peux le voir se défaire, _

_Ton amour est où je sombre_

_S'il te plaît, ne m'attrape pas._

Wes didn't miss that slight little flicker of Kurt's eyes. SO he was singing this to Blaine?

If only he knew what he was saying! Wes glanced surreptitiously around, noticing everyone had the same looks he guessed he had; floored for the sheer amount of foreign and amazed by that same fact.

Maybe once Wes determined why the song sounded so familiar, everything would fall into place.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled.<p>

_Vois ce cœur, ne l'abime pas. _

_Comme un enfant courant effrayé par un clown._

_Je suis effrayée de ce que tu fais,_

_Mon estomac hurle juste quand je te regarde_

She could understand the message he was trying to get out. Well, enough of it, anyways. She was in Spanish after all, and she was perfectly capable of making educated guesses.

_Oh cours très loin_

_Que je respire_

_Même quand tu es loin je ne fais que suffoquer_

_Je ne veux pas avoir trop d'espoir,_

_Car chaque bonjour finit par un au revoir._

But there was one thing that anyone in the room could see;

He was singing it to Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>Mais tu es si hypnotisant,<em>

_Tu me fais rire quand je chante_

_Tu me fais sourire dans mes rêves._

_Et je peux le voir se défaire. _

_Ton amour est où je sombre_

_S'il te plaît, ne m'attrape pas._

Oh, my. Blaine was shocked and couldn't keep the blush from slowly creeping its way up his cheeks. There! That little flicker and the hint of a smile. He _was _singing to him.

_Maintenant tu vois pourquoi j'ai peur,_

_Je ne peux pas ouvrir mon cœur sans avoir peur_

_Mais c'est comme ça,_

_C'est ce que je ressens_

_Et pour la première fois de ma vie je sais que c'est vrai_

Kurt's voice sounded absolutely stunning; it took Blaine's breath away. That air of confidence, the ease in which he spoke the language… well, Blaine could not deny that Kurt was kind of sexy.

If only he could tell what the song was!

* * *

><p>Kurt's voice rose powerfully along with his strumming. The muscles in his arm rippled with the movement.<p>

_Mais tu es si hypnotisant,_

_Tu me fais rire quand je chante_

_Tu me fais sourire dans mes rêves._

_Et je peux le voir se défaire. _

_Ton amour est où je sombre_

_S'il te plaît, ne m'attrape pas._

Mercedes could not stop smiling.

She knew what the song was.

* * *

><p><em>Et si c'est l'amour ne le brise pas,<em>

_Oh j'abandonne juste attrape moi_

There was a brief pause where the last notes lingered in the air.

And that's when it hit every person in the room:

That song? 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato.

* * *

><p>'<em>Catch Me'… 'Catch… Me'. <em>Blaine rambled in his head. He was smiling and clapping along with everyone else in the room. They were all patting him on the back, questioning him about the French, confirming the song name.

'_Catch Me'… _Blaine thought one last time.

Catch him…? Catch—oh.

Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hope you liked it. I wrote it kind of quickly. :/**

**Sorry if there are a ton of mistakes. I finished it later and didn't haeve tine to check it over again. Plus, spell check is a HUGE pain with all the French. But if you see any mistakes that are noticeable for bug you, please PM me and I'll fix it ASAP!**

**Translations: (Note: I got them from Google Translator. Sorry, French people, I don't mean to slaughter your beautiful language!)**

_**1) I can't because I'm in love with him and he doesn't know it! I can't go and shout it in his face!**_

_**2) With all the relationship drama you girls go through daily at McKinley, I can't believe you don't understand what I'm saying!**_

_**3) I can't just tell him I love him when I know he doesn't love me back!**_

_**4) Why can't you see that—**_

_**5) This is not as simple as you try to make it seem?**_

_**6) No, in fact, it doesn't. Has anyone ever told you you're a smart ass?  
>(hehe… that one literally translates to 'smart donkey'! XD )<strong>_

**I hope you liked it, I wasn't as sure of this one as I usually am and stuff. :S And I also hope you didn't mind two musical performances in a row? I kind of didn't have a plan for this chapter so this is what was born of a bored brain. I have ideas for next chapter though!**

**Love? Hate? REVIEW!**

**Check out my profile for my poll and summaries on possible upcoming stories!**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Here it is! Hope you weren't upset at the wait. :S**

**Italics show flashbacks! (Good ones, I promise! Except the last one might be a little sad.)**

**Sorry about the dash of angst at the end. I wrote the beginning yesterday, and I finished it today but I was in a bad mood. Bad moods = Angst. **

**Also: I upped the rating to T just because I got paranoid a bit with language and stuff. :/**

**I really wanted to get this posted for you guys. Maybe I'll write like a maniac this weekend so I have extras and can update every other day! That sound good? *hopeful smile***

**UPDATE: I don't know if when I fix some stuff if it sends otu another chapter, but if it does... sory. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I promise!**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Catch Me'… 'Catch… Me'<strong>__. Blaine rambled in his head. He was smiling and clapping along with everyone else in the room. They were all patting him on the back, questioning him about the French, confirming the song name._

'_**Catch Me'**__… Blaine thought one last time. _

_Catch him…? Catch—oh._

_Oh._

* * *

><p>Blaine, once again, didn't know what to do with this revelation. What was with all the revelations? In one night? It just simply wasn't plausible.<p>

And yet it had happened.

Blaine repressed the urge to drop his head into his hands. What was going on with him?

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced over at Blaine during a break in the conversation. He was sitting alone and staring off into space. Often, he would shake his head or rub his eyes. Was something wrong? Kurt was worried, so he went over and sat down next to him on the floor.<p>

"Blainey?" Kurt questioned playfully.

Blaine lifted with a skeptical eyebrow raised. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Oh, trust me; I wouldn't risk my entire scarf collection for mere menial satisfaction that is in fact temporary as it is."

Blaine chuckled. Kurt sometimes talked in such a way that it confused other boys, but Blaine liked to think he could keep up.

"So… French." Blaine started, staring pointedly at Kurt. "Care to explain?"

"My mother taught me when I was young." Kurt smiled at the memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do I have to learn another language, mommy?" Kurt asked innocently as he planned the weddings of his various Power Rangers.<em>

"_Because, darling," Elizabeth said conspiratorially, "Then we can tell secrets right in front of Daddy! And he won't even know."_

_Kurt, at five years old, giggled at his mother's unbelievable antics. "Mommy!" Kurt gasped out between his giggles. "That's certainly very precarious of you."_

_Elizabeth smiled. Whenever little Kurtie would hear his parents talking, whether it be about politics, the weather, or what they were having for dinner that night, Kurt would interject gently with his simple questions. He learned so much that way; he retained it and used it from day to day._

"_But honey, that's the fun of it!"_

"_Okay, mommy! It does sound awful fun!"_

_And from that evening, Elizabeth taught her son French every night, and spoke to him throughout the day._

* * *

><p>"Really?" Blaine smiled.<p>

"Yeah. I was fluent before I was seven." He chuckled. "My dad couldn't stand it."

* * *

><p>"<em>La maman, nous devons faire quelque chose de supplémentaire spécial pour le dîner demain!" <strong>(1) <strong>Kurt told his mother happily over dinner Thursday evening. _

"_Pourquoi, mon cher?" **(2)** She smiled as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes, seeing her husband utterly and completely lost. He harrumphed slightly, stabbing his food like a petulant child._

"_Parce que vous et le papa travaillez durement toute la semaine et je vais à l'école! Je crois que nous tous méritons un temps où nous tous comme une famille arrivons ensemble et faisons quelque chose de supplémentaire agréable." **(3) **Kurt nodded his head._

_Elizabeth smiled as he agreed with her sweet little kid. He was going to grow up to be a great man one day._

_But Kurt wasn't done yet. "Pour que la voie, quand je suis un adolescent morveux comme les gamins à la grande école, je ne puisse pas vous éviter et blesser votre susceptibilité." **(4)**_

_She was laughing to hard to answer her husband's questioning glare._

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off his face as thought after though passed through his head. Blaine was laughing almost as much as his mother did.<p>

"Yeah, so I established the Friday Night Dinners. I've never missed one since my dad's heart attack."

Blaine smirked. "You were quite the little kid, weren't you?"

"Yeah. As sweet as these stories I'm _selectively _telling you make me seem, the halo on my precious little head could definitely be smashed to pieces sometimes."

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth didn't know what they had fought about; just that it was petty and not at all worth the ruckus it had caused. <em>

"_Young man, get back here!"_

_Kurt spun on his heel angrily, staring hard-faced at his father. He didn't say a word. He was just as stubborn as her._

"_Kurt, this isn't a big deal!" Burt protested, not sure how to handle a furious six year old._

"_Cela peut ne pas être une grande affaire à vous! Mais il est à moi!" **(5) **Kurt shouted._

"_Don't—" Burt stuttered. The normal language-swaps of his wife and son were amusing at best and frustrating at worse. It certainly didn't help the currently situation. "Don't you speak French to me Kurt! This is __**not**__ the time for that!"_

_Kurt looked shocked. "I—I spoke French?"_

_Simply the confused and frazzled expression on his face shattered the tension like glass. Elizabeth burst into laughter, Burt joining in not longer after._

_Kurt had to chuckle and shake his head. It __**was **__weird._

* * *

><p>"Ah, so you did it even back then?" Blaine teased.<p>

Kurt sighed dramatically, hiding his face in mock-shame. "Yes!"

Then something hit Blaine. "Kurt…" he started, his eyebrows scrunching up in thought. "I've never heard you speak French before and I've been to your house a bunch while Carole was there."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "What—?" Then realization dawned on him. "Oh, no. Carole's my stepmom."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine rubbed his neck, looking adorably awkward. "Did your parents split? It seems like you were really close to your mom."

"No, my mom died from leukemia when I was eight." Kurt didn't smile at this memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy?" Kurt asked tearfully. He was so afraid! What was wrong with his mommy? Why were all these big, scary machines in her? Why was she sick?<em>

"_Kurt, mon cher, je serai pas mal." **(6) **She said weakly from her hospital bed. She didn't have the heart to tell her son that she was dying just yet. It wasn't right for a seven year old to have to try to even comprehend life without a mother._

"_You don't look good, Mommy." Tears started to pour down Kurt's rosy cheeks. "Can I kiss you and make you better?"_

"_Oh, darling." Elizabeth whispered. "It doesn't work that way."_

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth was not going to last much longer. She knew her cancer was terminal, and she could feel the end was very, very near.<em>

_She had asked Burt to bring their son into the room so she could explain it all to him. He was eight now. He kept asking to be treated like a "big boy" even throughout Elizabeth's trips in and out of the hospital. _

"_Mom?" he asked worriedly as he entered the sterile room. "Is everything okay? Do you need the nurse?"_

"_No, darling. I wanted to talk to you." She smiled, holding out her hand._

_Kurt took it gently as he said down. She looked so frail, like even he could break her with one wrong movement._

"_Honey, mommy's going to have to leave soon." Her voice choked up a bit as her eyes filled with tears._

"_What? Where?" Kurt said, confusion and fear etched into his features._

**(7) **"_Mon enfant, I'm not going to be around anymore." The tears spilled over, trailing slowly down her pale cheeks._

_Kurt wasn't stupid. He soon got what she was saying. "Wait…" Kurt didn't want to say it out loud. That would make it real. But he had to know._

"_You're… dying?"_

* * *

><p>Blaine watched somberly as Kurt stared off into the distance. His upper lip twitched into the semblance of a smile when a soft breeze wafted in through the open window.<p>

"She told me that… that if I missed her, she'd be on the wind."

* * *

><p><em>A sob escaped Elizabeth.<em>

"_Mommy, no!" Kurt cried. Elizabeth could only shakily swipe at her tears. Kurt hadn't called her that for over a year now._

"_Kurt, everything will be okay." She attempted to reassure him._

"_No, mommy, it won't!" he protested, wiping his tears away angrily. "What if I miss you?"_

"_You won't miss me." She said softly but surely. "But if you do, just look for the wind."_

_Kurt was stunned into silence. "Mommy?"_

"_Look for the wind." She repeated, "That's where I'll be."_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry! I didn't kn—"<p>

"That's right," Kurt interrupted, "You didn't know." He turned to face him with a small, sad smile. "It was a long time ago. And anyways," Kurt sighed as another breeze caressed the room.

"She's still here."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be happy and fluffy and hopefully Klainey I promise! (Don't blame me, the characters write themselves!)**

**Here are the French translations in order:**

_**1) Mommy, we have to do something extra special for dinner tomorrow!**_

_**2) Why, my dear?**_

_**3) Because you and daddy work hard all week, and I go to school! I think we all deserve a time where we all as a family get together and do something extra nice.**_

_**4) So that way, when I'm a snotty teenager like the kids at the big school, I can't avoid you and hurt your feelings**_

_**5) It may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me!**_

_**6) Kurt, my dear, I'll be okay.**_

_**7) My child…**_

***I apologize once again if I slaughtered the language; that was not my intent.**

**READ: Also, did you like it better when I indicated which translation went to which or if I just numbered the bottom? **

**I think I like this chapter. It was easy to write, so that's a good sign. I mean, who doesn't love baby Kurt?**

**Let me know any thoughts or feedback! I welcome criticisms as well, just don't be **_**too **_**harsh. ;)**

**Just so you know: I love you all. I am so grateful for all the great reviews and the sheer number of favorites and alerts for this story alone. I never thought I could achieve this and it's all thanks to you. :)**

**I mean, I reached my 15 doc limit on Doc Manager! I never thought I'd post anything, let alone 15! I was so afraid to get rid of one, but I had to for you guys! :O**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): I'm ashamed. Just take it! TAKE THE CHAPTER! *runs and hides in corner***

**This chapter sucks and is late and oh my GOSH I feel horrible. :( Please don't hate me too much?**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember if I remember to put these. I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry! I didn't kn—"<em>

"_That's right," Kurt interrupted, "You didn't know." He turned to face him with a small, sad smile. "It was a long time ago. And anyways," Kurt sighed as another breeze caressed the room._

"_She's still here."_

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled gently. Kurt really was too good to be true.<p>

He studied him know; eyes closed as the breeze tickled his face and ruffled his hair. The soft smile was nothing like the ones when he was exuberantly happy or laughing, but it was beautiful nonetheless. His face shone with a kind of otherworldly beauty.

Kurt opened his bright cerulean eyes to meet hazel. The smile grew into a smirk. "Enjoying the view?"

Blaine could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. It took everything he had to come up with a put-together, calm, _dapper_ reply. "Uh, yeah."

Kurt chuckled, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, you're not too bad on the eyes yourself, Mr. Dapper Pants."

"Oh, so now my pants are dapper, too?" Blaine retorted.

"Oh, of course! You're just _so _dapper that it oozes out of your pores."

"You know, not all of us can achieve perfection like _someone_!" Blaine teased.

"How would you know? You idea of perfection requires an entire bottle of gel per day."

"Ouch!" Blaine pulled a hurt face. "Harsh!"

"The truth needs to be told." Kurt chuckled. "Besides, you look positively fantastic without it."

* * *

><p>Tina and Rachel were sharing a glance as they watched their boy shamelessly flirt. Maybe unknowingly?<p>

They soon turned their attention to Santana who was conversing to a group of Warblers. Unsurprisingly, Kurt was the topic. She _loved _to brag about her "Porcelain."

"Damn straight! Kurt's more flexible than half the Cheerios."

"I can hear you, Satan!" Kurt broke off his conversation with Blaine momentarily to call over his shoulder.

"That's the point, Porcelain!"

"_Don't _call me Porcelain!" He said with a fake-cheery smile on his face, but a menacing tone in his voice.

"Oh? What'cha gonna do?" Santana challenged.

"Pardon me." Kurt said to Blaine as he stood up and walked over to the Latina. Blaine lifted an eyebrow worriedly. This didn't look good. "I know your weaknesses."

Her eyes widened comically. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He said, staring at her calmly. Then out of nowhere, he lashed out like a ninja and had her pinned to the ground, tickling her stomach, sides, and ribs.

She screamed with laughter, writhing and gasping for air. Kurt was relentless. Poor Santana had no means to escape even if she wasn't laughing too hard to think. "O-okay!" She yelled, trying to swat his hands away. "OKAY! I'll stop, I'll stop!"

Kurt stood up primly, his face passive. "Good." He good-naturedly helped her up after she caught her breath. She glowered at him, arms crossed.

"Not fair!" She exclaimed. "You're a ninja! I'm just a Cheerio."

"Since when were you both a delicious and heart-healthy breakfast cereal?" Nick questioned, his head tilted to the side.

"Cheerios are the cheerleaders!" Brittany piped up from where she sat next to Thad. "Kurtie was one of us for a while. He was the best so Coach promoted him to Ninja Status."

* * *

><p>Blaine's brain was fried. It was beyond repair; Kurt was a <em>cheerleader?<em>

Warning: Undapper thoughts! Undapper thoughts! WARNING, WARNING!

* * *

><p>"Yes," Kurt said primly, "Now that we all know I'm a ninja, can we move on?" he made a cute little rolling motion with his wrists.<p>

"No, siree!" Wes exclaimed, popping out from the middle of the group. "We need proof!"

"Like what?" Kurt didn't seem at all worried. He was actually a little excited to prove himself.

"You were a cheerleader! Do the splits or something to prove your flexibility and nimbleness!"

"I don't think 'nimbleness' is a word…" Blaine mumbled. **

Kurt shrugged, rolling his shoulders a bit. "Clear out the center of the room."

They parted like the Red Sea, leaving a channel for Kurt.

He took a couple seconds to stretch ("I don't want to tear a muscle!" he protested). He took a few steps back before launching himself forward onto his hands, doing a couple consecutive front hand springs before adding a corkscrew to the end. He hardly paused before flipping into a spectacular back flip-twirl thingy*, landing into a perfect split.

The boys were stunned into silence. Blaine surreptitiously checked his chin for drool.

Santana smirked in approval. "I'm surprised you remember that one! It's been a while." She smiled a sort of nostalgic smile. Brittany stood up and linked their pinkies.

"I remember doing that one with my dolphin!" She smiled happily at the room.

"Yes, Brit. You were the flier for that one." Kurt replied, smiling.

"Yeah! That was the day Lord Tubbington told me he would stop smoking and stealing my diary!"

Kurt looked bemused, while the Warblers simply looked confused. He replied. "I talked to him; it seemed like it helped."

"Yes, Dolphin! You have magic words and magic baby soft hands!"

Kurt smirked, holding his hand out to her. She squealed in delight as she grasped it, spinning into Kurt. He hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Wes shook his head. He was confused, but he'd learned through his short time with the ND girls that questions just led to more confusion.

"Why does she call you dolphin?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt was about to answer, but Brittany beat him to it. "Isn't he your dolphin?"

"No, Boo." Kurt said, shaking his head. "He is a dolphin, but he isn't _my _dolphin."

"But you want him to be, right?" She asked innocently, twirling her hair.

Kurt and Blaine met eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I apologize again. :(**

**It's short and crappy, which is the worst kind of chapter. It's like half the size of last chapter. :( But I needed to get it up or I literally would have died.**

**Random comments I had to put in randomly:**

***Yeah, I'm a writer!**

**** IT IS!**

**Thanks for all you guys who've held on throughout the mini-hiatus. I'll try to be a bit more regular. :/**

**Special thanks to Meg; without you, there would be no story! Love ya! ;)**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Did you guys know… that this story has 38 reviews? 38?**

**I never thought it'd get more than 10 people to even read it, let alone feel like they have something to tell me about it. :O**

**This would have been posted sooner, but I had to study Australia and Oceania for a geography test. Trying to memorize the names and placements of little tiny island groups = me pulling my hair out. :(**

**Tell you what: the moment I get 50+ reviews, I'll put up my **_**special**_** chapter. ;) Deal?**

**I apologize in advance: I didn't really proof-read this chapter. I really wanted to get it up. Let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and stuff. :(**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why does she call you dolphin?" Blaine questioned.<em>

_Kurt was about to answer, but Brittany beat him to it. "Isn't he your dolphin?"_

"_No, Boo." Kurt said, shaking his head. "He is a dolphin, but he isn't my dolphin."_

"_But you want him to be, right?" She asked innocently, twirling her hair._

_Kurt and Blaine met eyes._

* * *

><p>A loud silence descended upon the room. Everyone was waiting to hear what one of the boys in question would say to that.<p>

But, of course, Nick couldn't handle terse pauses. "I _still _don't know what a dolphin is!"

Jeff tsked, turning to Nick and saying, "Dolphins are water mammals that are closely related to whales and porpoises—"

Nick cut him off. "I meant why she kept _calling _them dolphins!"

Brittany giggled, like she knew something they didn't. All eyes turned to her. "Didn't you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Silence fell once more.

"What did she mean by—?" Wes began to question.

It was Kurt's turn to interrupt. "I love her, but even I don't understand what she's saying sometimes. It's best to just roll with it." Kurt was blushing and tactfully avoiding Blaine's eyes. He was sure he would be able to see right through him.

"But right before you were—" Trent started suspiciously.

There were a lot of interruptions today, weren't there? "Let's keep the party moving!" Santana burst out. "I is getting bored. And when I is bored, _bad _things happen."

The Warblers looked scared and tried to hide behind Kurt. He even heard Thad mutter, "He may be a ninja, but is he even a match for Satan?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was thankful for the diversion of attention. He knew he was in love with Blaine; how couldn't he? But he didn't know Brit knew, and he <em>definitely <em>wasn't expecting her to announce it to an entire room, including said person.

He wasn't sure if Blaine caught on. If he did, he wasn't saying anything.

Kurt wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

* * *

><p>Blaine, for the third time that night, wasn't sure what to think.<p>

From what Blaine could gather (and infer), Kurt not only liked him, but had enough confidence in this attraction to tell other people about it.

Brittany basically told the entire room that Kurt liked him. But he was now avoiding the subject. What was wrong? Did he not want Blaine to know?

Did he not know how Blaine felt back?

* * *

><p>Mercedes repressed the urge to go up to her white boy and strangle him. Here he had the <em>perfect <em>opportunity to tell him—and he goes and lets it pass!

He's been complaining to Mercedes about how _horrible _it all was because he had an unrequited love (that was so obviously requited that she wanted to shove their faces together) and how much he just _loved _his _hair, _his _eyes, _his _smile, _his _voice…_

He was totally lovesick. They needed to get a move on.

* * *

><p>The sexual tension between those two was so thick it was tangible. Santana thought they should just do what she always did: don't <em>not <em>put out.

If they had gotten their mack on right from the get-go, everyone would have been so much happier. The sex eyes and shameless flirting and conspicuous inconspicuous staring could all have been avoided.

She had a plan. It would work; she was Santana freakin' Lopez. She could do anything.

* * *

><p>It was so very obvious that the two boys held an attraction to each other. Now it was just the notion of getting them to realize the other's feelings.<p>

Rachel thought she had the perfect way to solve this; it had, after all, had some pretty interesting outcomes previously. Hopefully this would just be on the positive end of 'interesting.'

And if not, well… it would still be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p>"Next game!" Santana announced. She promptly plopped herself onto the floor, gesturing impatiently for the rest to follow her.<p>

"How about Spin the—" Rachel started to suggest.

"No!" Kurt broke in. "Just, no, Rachel. You out of _anyone_ should know what happens—"

"We were _drunk, _Kurt!" Rachel said empathetically. She gestured around her. "There is no alcohol here; we should be fine."

Kurt grimaced. "I still don't—"

"I second!" Santana exclaimed with her hand in the air. That in itself was weird. Santana never agreed with Rachel if she could help it.

Everyone else in the room voiced their approval as well.

"Third!"

"Fourth!"

"Fifth!"

"Sixth!"

"Sev—"

"Alright!" Kurt yelled. "Fine. We'll play Spin the Bottle."

* * *

><p>Spin the Bottle.<p>

Well, they were teenagers; it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Wes snuck glances at Rachel.

He really hoped he got lucky tonight.

* * *

><p>Santana clapped giddily before extracting an empty bottle from her purse.<p>

Kurt stared at her. "And I suppose you just so happened to have that in your purse?"

"Of course," She shrugged, "I had to be prepared for _anything._" The smoldering look she gave made even Kurt look nervous.

Kurt sighed as he resigned himself to what was going down. First of all, he had to keep this from going overboard. He had to set some ground rules.

"Okay!" he called the attention to him. "We need to set some rules."

Santana pouted, but Quinn and Rachel looked relieved. Kurt continued, "Um, okay. The kiss has to _stay _PG-13." He glanced pointedly at Santana.

After some giggles and some hungry glances from the boys, Kurt kept on. "I think it should last at least 5 seconds. We're going to spin the bottle, and you have to kiss whoever it lands on. No gender lines in this one."

Kurt looked around at the faces of his friends. He couldn't pick up any extreme discomfort, so he finished off the last couple of rules. "The person to the left of whoever the bottle landed on will get to go next. If it lands between two people, it will go to the right."

"Clear?" Everyone nodded their heads, already assembled in a customary circle.

Once again, Santana decided she would go first. She spun the bottle with a flick of her wrist. They watched as it spun, and spun, and spun…

And landed on Trent.

He barely had time to register what had happened before she was literally in his lap. The kiss lasted around the allowed amount, and Santana pulled away, licking her lips.

She left Trent, looking stunned and dazed, and headed back to her spot.

It was Wes' turn next. He spun the bottle quickly. It spun around for quite a while, long enough for everyone to chuckle a bit awkwardly in anticipation.

As it began to slow, Wes tensed up a bit. He could hardly keep himself from hoping as it neared closer and closer, hardly moving, and it was almost there!

There.

Rachel.

They met eyes, leaning in to meet each other, eyes fluttering shut again. The kiss lasted significantly longer than Santana and Trent's, and everyone was clapping and catcalling. But the pair didn't seem to notice as their lips moved as one.

Finally, they broke apart, their faces in identical smiles. As they settled back into their seats, their hands remained intertwined.

David sat to the right of Rachel, so he spun next. He had high hopes for his potential kiss as well. If only it could go as well as Wes', he thought as the bottle spun, he would be the happiest man alive.

But, as the bottle began to slow, it didn't seem like it would end up that way. In fact, it didn't. David had to kiss Thad.

After a very awkward five-second kiss, they sat back, faces bright red. Thad only blushed harder when David proclaimed, "Well, I can definitely see the appeal of being gay, you guys."

Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff just about died of laughter, and Wes muttered, "You better hope that never leaves this room. Wouldn't want Melanie to hear about it, would you?"

"Well, I don't know…" David said as he playfully winked at Thad.

"C'mon!" Santana urged. "Keep the mack moving!"

After a bit of a scuffle and confusion, it was determined that Brittany was to spin. The bottle hardly went around the circle twice before landing on Quinn.

"Oh yay!" Brittany cheered. "Sweet lady kisses!"

Quinn attempted to smile good naturedly as she hopped over. They kiss lasted the minimal amount, Brittany broke away, as dreamy as ever, but Quinn looked confused and clutched the cross around her neck.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled. Well, at least this was going better than the last time, even if there were already two gender confused kisses.<p>

Kurt hoped it stayed on this path.

Kurt liked when things went well.

Kurt glanced to his right. He hoped his turn involved a certain raven-haired Warbler.

* * *

><p>Jeff spun the bottle next, glancing around the room at his possible kissing prospects. The bottle spun and spun, landing on the only person in the room Jeff hadn't seriously considered and analyzed.<p>

Nick.

Huh. It hadn't been very awkward since first few weeks after they broke up. They remained friends like they feared they wouldn't.

But now, after Jeff had been feeling some rekindled emotions as of late, he had to kiss him again.

He wondered how exactly this would work out.

* * *

><p>Nick looked at the bottle, shocked, as it pointed directly at him.<p>

Thoughts flew threw his brain, mostly consisting of memories of previous kisses from Jeff.

But they were over now. Done with. Finished.

But now they had to kiss again, and Nick didn't know what to feel.

* * *

><p>The two boys leaned in slowly, hesitantly. Their lips met, and the sparks that flew immediately made them question why they had broken up in the first place.<p>

Their kiss was, to say the least, nearly past their PG-13 rule, so Kurt had to get up and playfully pry them apart. He smirked at them as they seemed to share a small mental conversation before linking hands. It was eerily similar to what had gone down earlier between Rachel and Wes.

Everyone smiled at the two boys. Now it was Mercedes' turn.

With the way things had been going that night, Mercedes had almost no doubt it would land on David. Just as she'd hoped. It was like someone had rigged the bottle, which didn't seem possible, but with Santana… you'd never know.

And, in fact, it _did _land on David.

A sly smirk settled on her lips as they leaned across the circle, meeting in the center.

Their lips touched.

* * *

><p>"United at last!" Kurt singsonged. He was <em>so <em>incredibly happy for Cedes. She really deserved love, and someone like David would be sure to give it to her. But, his promise to break his face was still standing.

It was his turn to spin.

He leant in slightly and spun the bottle with a flourish. When the boys snickered, Kurt only sniffed daintily as he settled back into his seat.

The girls of New Directions watched with piqued interest as the bottle spun around the circle. While each and every one of them would kill for a chance to kiss Kurt, they knew that they were all hoping for the same thing.

* * *

><p>Kurt's brain was like a battlefield. Two different sides of his brain were at war, and he wasn't sure which he should listen to, which side is right and what he should be feeling and hoping and thinking and…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please land on him, land on <em>_**him… **__Please, God-if-you-really-are-up-there, grant me this one thing and le__t the damn bottle land on __**him!**_

* * *

><p><em>No, wait—don't land on him! Do <em>_**not! **__I was lying, whatever you do, do not land on him! Please, please, __**please **__do not land on—_

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Do. Not. Kill. Me. PLEASE! :O**

**I know, I know! IT'S EVIL! But I had to put up something juicy and suspenseful and fluffy to make up for the horrid wait I put you through.**

**I had life, and writers' block, and a whole bunch of crap, but I finally found the time and right words. SO HERE YOU ARE!**

**I hope you enjoy; and 50+ reviews, I will post the next chapter! NO SOONER! *evil music plays***

**Hehe… so… let me know your thoughts. *innocent smile***

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): HERE IT IS, YOU AWESOME PEOPLE YOU! :D**

**Special thanks to **_**penname567**_** who was my 50****th**** reviewer! :O  
>Another thanks to <strong>_**rooz33**_**, who was 51, but I thought they deserved mention. :)**

**I hope this chapter turned out okay… it's sort of where the entirety of the story was heading. So that means, sadly, that this story will be drawing to a close soon. :( When or how exactly, I don't know, but it's on the downward slope.**

**This chapter doesn't cover too much time, actually. A lot of the line brakes show some thought processes and feelings, much of which are happening simultaneously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or that Spin the Bottle game in BIOTA would've gone a little more like this. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt's brain was like a battlefield. Two different sides of his brain were at war, and he wasn't sure which he should listen to, which side is right and what he should be feeling and hoping and thinking and…<em>

'_Please land on him, land on __**him… **__Please, God-if-you-really-are-up-there, grant me this one thing and let the damn bottle land on __**him!**__'_

'_No, wait—don't land on him! Do __**not! **__I was lying, whatever you do, do not land on him! Please, please, __**please **__do not land on—'_

_Blaine Anderson._

* * *

><p>The bottle slowed, inching tortuously around the circle. It was hardly moving—how was it <em>still moving?<em>—and the anticipation had everyone holding their breath.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the bottle, hoping and hoping and hoping for it to land on him. He spared a glance at Kurt, trying to read his expression.<p>

But he couldn't tell, it was confused, as if multiple conflicting emotions were warring for dominance.

* * *

><p>The stupid little bottle would just <em>not <em>stop moving. There were no awkward chuckles this time. Every stare was turned to the single, empty glass bottle.

* * *

><p><em>Stop… stop… stop, you goddamned bottle! <em>Kurt thought furiously. His brow furrowed. It seemed like the expression 'not knowing your own strength' definitely had a ring of truth to it.

Kurt actually growled deep in his throat out of frustration. This bottle seemed to have decided to _not _follow the laws of physics today, because _how the hell was it still spinning?_

* * *

><p>Blaine broke his gaze away from the accursed bottle when Kurt actually <em>growled. <em>He didn't think it was possible to want to kiss someone more, but it seems he was wrong.

His entire fate was placed in this stupid piece of glass.

* * *

><p>Finally… finally… the bottle stopped.<p>

On Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>Wait, no! <em>Kurt though frantically. _I-I haven't made up my mind yet! NO, no! Keep spinning, KEEP SPINNING!_

Kurt's eyes widened comically. The battle in his mind was at its climax. He didn't know what to think. Did he want this or did he not? Was he ready? It didn't seem like it would matter, because Blaine had met his eyes and they were slowly leaning towards each other…

* * *

><p><em>YES! YES! <em>Blaine cheered internally and desperately held back a spastic happy dance. He was so nervous and excited and overjoyed and worried but most of all he just wanted to—

* * *

><p>Leaning… leaning ever so slowly towards each other. The distance was so short, so minuscule in comparison to the rest of world, yet in the two boys minds it spanned infinitely.<p>

The room was dead silent. It seemed as if no one was moving, no one was breathing—why wasn't anyone breathing?

_Oh yeah, Kurt, _He chastised himself. _It's kind of a necessary bodily function. Why don't you try it?_

* * *

><p>His lips were so close; Blaine could feel Kurt's hot breath mingle with his. There was hardly any space between them; it was so microscopic that if they had tried to speak at all, their lips would have brushed.<p>

Blaine took the theoretical leap to cover the last of the distance.

Their lips connected.

* * *

><p>Kurt sucked in a deep breath through his nose just as Blaine kissed him. And he was glad he did, or he may have passed out from lack of oxygen.<p>

Their lips moved tentatively, hesitantly. But at the same time, it felt _so right_.

You know that cliché expression; the one about the fireworks?

Yeah.

* * *

><p>Blaine's thought process derailed completely. He didn't think he could form coherent sentences even if he wanted to. And why the hell would he want to when he could keep doing <em>this?<em>

Their kiss increased in intensity. Blaine had lost track of the time so long ago. How long has it been? Ten seconds or ten minutes? He couldn't tell. It felt like forever and nothing all at the same time.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had to hold back a shrill squeal. She could see the rest of the girls—and most of the guys—were in the same situation.<p>

They watched the pair as their eyes fluttered shut and they shifted closer to each other. Mercedes had to slap a hand over her mouth to choke back the "D'awwww!" that threatened to escape when Kurt reached up to gently caress Blaine's cheek.

* * *

><p>Blaine gasped a little into the kiss when he felt Kurt's soft hands on his cheek. He shifted the slightest bit closer, craving the addicting heat Kurt was radiating even though his body felt as though he was on fire.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as they broke apart for the slightest second. The pause was brief; only to take in a short breath. And already, he had begun to mourn his loss.<p>

Kurt shuddered. Blaine had rested his hand on Kurt's knee, and he tilted his head, making the kiss go deeper.

Kurt didn't think he would ever stop doing this. His head was spinning, his hands were shaking, and a heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach. Separately, these symptoms were the definition of miserable. But put together…

* * *

><p>Wes fist pumped the air, holding back a cry of "Finally!" He could see the rest of the Warblers scattered throughout their little circle. Nick had actually fallen backwards onto Jeff, his hands covering his face. Thad had his hands clasped, as if in prayer, mouthing "Thank you, God!"<p>

David looked over to Wes, and they stealthily high-fived. Hardly breathing out the words, David whispered into the dead silence of the room. "How long do you think they'll keep this up for?"

"It's already been a minute and thirty seconds." Wes replied.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled away once more, keeping their foreheads pressed together. He couldn't keep himself from stealing a few shorter kisses. His body was still tingling with electricity and adrenaline.<p>

Kurt's hand slid from Blaine's cheek, resting now and the nape of his neck and played with the few reckless curls.

They moved closer together now, if that was even possible; they were almost chest to chest. Blaine's hand slid slowly upwards from his knee, resting at about mid-thigh.

Kurt's breath hitched, and he interlaced his fingers on his free hand with Blaine's and held it to his chest.

It was with that they opened their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So…. What's you think? I really hope it didn't suck terribly, because then I would feel like a horrid bitch for putting you through the wait. :(**

**But… there are exactly 524 words of the Kliss. *smiles hopefully***

**I used excessive line breaks to show the sort of jumbled thoughts and feelings of the two boys and everyone in the room. I hope it came across that way, and not like I just love lines or didn't know what to write. :S**

**And just so you know, I have… *takes a deep breath* never been kissed. Or had a boyfriend. *hides in shame* So if it sucked, that's why.**

**But I digress, lend me your thoughts! Next chapter should be up soon; sorry for its shortness, but I wanted to save the rest of the reactions and aftermath for a whole new chappie! :D**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): … I'm still alive, I promise! :O**

**I'm sorry, I just was sick and delirious (I tried to write and it ended up being about a cat walking it's pet gerbil before discussing the weather with a rock and it's pet leaf) and then there was so much make-up work and cousins over and room reconstruction…**

**I also would've posted it sooner, but I got distracted by Darren's supermegafoxyawesomehot-ness (which is now a word on my computer) singing Disney songs and such on YouTube. Guh.**

**Excuses! Sorry, just take this chapter! Luckily, it's Spring Break so I'll have plenty of time to write! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and stuff. :(  
>(By the way: TWO MORE WEEKS :DDD)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blaine pulled away once more, keeping their foreheads pressed together. He couldn't keep himself from stealing a few shorter kisses. His body was still tingling with electricity and adrenaline.<em>

_Kurt's hand slid from Blaine's cheek, resting now and the nape of his neck and played with the few reckless curls._

_They moved closer together now, if that was even possible; they were almost chest to chest. Blaine's hand slid slowly upwards from his knee, resting at about mid-thigh._

_Kurt's breath hitched, and he interlaced the fingers on his free hand with Blaine's and held it to his chest._

_It was with that they opened their eyes._

* * *

><p>Hazel met glasz and the silence was louder than ever. Just when the rest of the room was about to faint from anticipation or awkwardness, Kurt's face widened into a breathtaking smile as he and Blaine embraced.<p>

They pulled back, connecting their lips in another lingering kiss.

Wes cleared his throat, causing the pair to actually remember there were others in the room. They moved a reasonable distance away from each other (although their hands remained linked) as their faces flushed a deep red.

"Um…" Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to regain brain function. His thoughts were still trained on the feel of Kurt's lips, his skin. Kurt seemed to be in a similar situation. They met eyes again and broke out into hysterical giggles. They feel onto each other, quivering with laughter and shaking their heads.

Santana eyed them, backing away a little bit. "I do not envy you for living with _that._"

"My god." David whispered, slightly horrified. "Is this what we're going to have to deal with now that they're together?" At that, the last of the laughter died away as Kurt and Blaine met eyes yet again.

"Does this mean..." Kurt started hesitantly. "I mean, if you wanted—unless you didn't! That would be fine, I guess. Well, not really, but you know…" Kurt rambled, looking down at his hands.

"Damn, white boy!" Mercedes chortled. "I've never seen you so flustered before!"

Blaine smiled as he lifted Kurt's chin. "I'm whatever you want me to be."

Kurt couldn't stop the smile and blush that spread across his face even if he wanted to. "Well…" Kurt looked up, a half-amazed expression on his face as he said the words: "Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?"*

It was Blaine's turn to blush and smile ("Lovesick puppies, they are." Santana muttered). "Of course."

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Kurt whispered. "For you."

* * *

><p>This time, it was physically impossible.<p>

"D'awwwww!" The girls said in unison, covering their mouths as they tittered in happiness. Their feet bounced, hands flailed, and it looked like there were some teary eyes as well.**

"Kurtie, I'm so happy for you!" Tina squealed, jumping up and crushing him in a hug, which affectively yanked him away from his new boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Kurt would never get used to that.

Within seconds he was swarmed by his girls, all hugging and flailing and squealing and congratulating. "Girls, girls!" Kurt called out, attempting to pry their hands off of him. "Calm down! C'mon, just—"

Kurt finally yanked himself free, but in doing so he lost his balance, tripping over feet and cushions and tumbled to the floor.

He landed ever so gracefully right in Blaine's lap.

"Hello." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Hey there, beautiful." Blaine teased. "So nice of you to drop in." And he leaned down to kiss him, because guess what?

He _could._

* * *

><p>The Warblers held back groans. "How long does the Honeymoon Phase last?" Trent mumbled.<p>

"Too long." replied Thad, "I might start puking rainbows and butterflies if they keep this up."

"Then you might want to put your dentist on speed dial." Jeff said.

"You remember how we were," Nick said, cuddling into Jeff's chest. "They're going to be twenty times worse.

Another chorus of groans filled the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine broke away from yet <em>another<em> kiss and things puttered down into easy small talk again.

Well, maybe not so easy. The Warblers (excluding Wes and David) went to talk to the New Directions girls (excluding Rachel and Mercedes). Wes and Rachel, Mercedes and David, and Kurt and Blaine had some things to discuss.

* * *

><p>"So, Wes." Rachel said. "Let's get down to business."<p>

Wes' eyes widened. "W-what?"

Rachel tutted. "We need to talk about this! You can't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed."

"Well, of course I did, Rachel. I—"

Rachel cut him off. "So what does that mean for our relationship? We could hardly be considered friends or even acquaintances. We only met today!"

Wes tried to get a word in. He realized he should find this annoying, but he actually thought it to be cute and endearing. He was whipped.

"So I guess it's up to you what you want to do from here." Rachel started to get less and less confident in her words. "I mean, unless you don't want to and I guess I'll be fine—after I sing about it, of course. But I'd kind of really like it if you—"

Wes cut her off with a short peck on her lips. She squeaked a bit in surprise, but silenced. "Does that answer your question?" Wes smirked.

* * *

><p>David and Mercedes made themselves comfortable on the sofa. "So, we kind of need to talk about this, don't we?" David asked listlessly. He wasn't good with words and he didn't want to mess it up before it even began.<p>

"I don't think there's too much to go over, actually." Mercedes smiled shyly. "I'm really just looking for some confirmation…" She trailed off.

David finished her thought. "On what we are?" She nodded.

"Well…" David began, taking her hands gently. "I'd really, really love it if you would agree to be my girlfriend." Mercedes opened her mouth to answer, but David held up a hand for her to wait. "Before you answer, just know that I'll never hurt you. Kurt already threatened me. And I quote: 'Her name is Mercedes, she is single and if you break her heart I break your face.'"

Mercedes giggled. "And why would he feel the need to say that?"

"Well, uh," David stuttered, looking at their intertwined hands nervously, fiddling slightly with Mercedes fingers. "I, um, kind of thought you were really pretty and stuff when we first walked in and, uh… wow. Your hands are really soft." He mumbled distractedly.

He looked up and met Mercedes eyes. "I'm sorry; you'll have to excuse my lack of sanity and eloquence. You shouldn't expect any dramatic, picturesque declarations of love from me, because all you'll get is something similar to that."

Mercedes rested her other hand on tops of David's. "I don't need anyone who's perfect. I need someone who's perfect for _me._"

"So, David," Mercedes took a deep, slow breath. "Do you want to go out with me next weekend?"

David's smile was blinding. He chuckled softly, answering with "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Thad, Trent, Quinn, and Tina sat in a cluster as everyone coupled off. "How many people are going to get together today?" Quinn asked curiously.<p>

"We've already had three." Trent chuckled. "I don't see how we could get any more."

Tina sighed happily. "You know," she said, "it's been an oddly eventful night."

"Yes, yes it has."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled Blaine gently over into the corner and sat down, sliding together until they were hip-to-hip.<p>

"Before you even say anything, Blaine," Kurt began, holding up his hand to stop Blaine's words. "I just have to say that I've loved you for a long time. We were such good friends, and it seemed to me that that's all you wanted to be…"

Blaine sighed wistfully. "I regret my obliviousness." Blaine shook his head, meeting Kurt's eyes. "All those months I could've spent doing this…" He held Kurt's hand, "And this…" he caressed his cheek, "and most of all, this…" He pressed his lips gently to Kurt's. "And all I could do was stick steadfastly to my self-imposed role of 'mentor.'"

Kurt smiled, his eyes glancing around slightly before he continued his words. "I know this may sound strange but…" He paused, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "But I feel like there's not much to talk out. We kind of… worked it all out physically."

A bubble of laughter burst from Blaine's lips, but he was shaking his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Good, so now that we've got the hard stuff out of the way—" Kurt cut off suddenly, whipping his right arm up and out suddenly, effectively deflecting a pillow thrown by Santana.

"Just get it over with!" She called. "The sex eyes are getting on my nerves!"

"Get over yourself, Satan." He replied, turning his attention back to Blaine. "I love her, but she's a pain."

Another pillow. Another rapid deflection.

Kurt sighed, turning to face her. "You can't touch this!" he said mockingly, doing Puck's signature move.

Howls of laughter filled the room, along with spontaneous bursts of song ("_Duh nanana, nana, nana CAN'T TOUCH THIS_!").

"Ninja. I'm telling you, he is a gay ninja." Thad whispered to Trent. They watched as the girls poked fun at him.

"I _am_ just too awesome for my own good." Kurt commented.

"Yes, and for that lamp's, too." Mercedes butted in.

Kurt flushed. "Hey—I wasn't _trained _then!"

"Trained? Like, ninja assassin trained?" Nick asked worriedly, scrambling to hide behind Jeff.

Kurt sighed a long-suffering, wistful sigh. "No, Nick. I'm not trained to kill. I'm trained to _defend. _If I wasn't I'd probably still be locked in a dumpster at McKinley."

Blaine gave Kurt a worried glance, fumbling with the tassels on the pillow in his hands.

"But you still broke a lamp." Mercedes interjected, shattering the tension immediately. Kurt sent her a thankful look and continued to smirk to the rest of the room.

"Okay, I just want to know one thing." Wes piped up, a quizzical look on his face. Rachel looked to him with a similar expression. "What _exactly _did you break the lamp with?"

"My sais." Kurt said nonchalantly. "I had just gotten them."

"Sais?" David spoke up. "Like Electra?"

Kurt smirked. "Yeah."

"No way." Blaine whispered, shaking his head. It wasn't possible. Kurt just looked so innocent and delicate; not at all like the type of person who could wield weapons.

"Do you have them with you?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Well, yeah, but…" Kurt trailed off, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of all of them. "I'm not that good."

"White boy, don't put yourself down like that!" Mercedes chastised. "You're damn good and you know it!"

Kurt scoffed playfully. "Weren't you the one telling them all how I maimed lamps?"

Mercedes waved in a dismissive gesture, curling back into David's side.

Kurt smiled at her before turning around and ducking under his bed to retrieve the smooth leather case. He wiped a bit of dust of and unhooked the latches.

The boys gasped when he extracted two gleaming silver sais. Kurt held them both in one hand, flicking his wrists out a couple times to loosen them up.

Kurt took a deep breath, set the swords, and flicked his wrists.

* * *

><p>The room could only watch in awe as Kurt started to twirl the left sword. It gained speed steadily until it was nothing more than a silver blur. Then he started on the other, getting it to the same state.<p>

He stood like that for about a minute before tossing up the one in his left hand, catching it smoothly and spinning it in the opposite direction. He then threw them both in the air, still spinning rapidly, catching them in the opposite hand he threw it from.

Wes nudged David and pointed to the cluster of girls. They were giggling, glancing at Kurt every once in a while and seemed to be taken up in the heated conversation. They were plotting.

* * *

><p>Kurt hardly realized what he was doing. It all came naturally. Spin, flick. Toss, catch, flick, spin.<p>

He caught something out of his peripheral vision. A split second before it hit him, he deflected it with the blunt of end the sword.

Another, Another.

He dodged one by leaning into a back bend and kicked the other away as he returned to his standing position. What was going on? He couldn't even tell you what it was he was defending himself against. Another kick, an elbow, and a sword and three more… pillows were down.

Kurt sighed internally. Girls.

Well, he might as well give them a good show.

* * *

><p>The Warblers watched in awe as Kurt knocked away every offending pillow the girls threw at him. It didn't even look like Kurt knew was he was doing. He was just <em>reacting.<em>

David whistled lowly when Kurt did a perfect Matrix backbend to avoid the projectiles and then straightened up by swinging his leg across his body, repelling two more.

The pillows were still coming. How? There couldn't possibly be that many in this room.

But still so, not one landed on Kurt. Blaine could only watch, mouth open (and slightly watering) as Kurt contorted his body to dodge one while dispelling another. He easily slinked into a more comfortable position, springing up readily.

He blinked a couple of times when he realized there was nothing else coming at him.

Kurt was met with a roomful of cheers.

* * *

><p>"I got it! <em>Yes!" <em>Mercedes exclaimed, clapping gleefully.

"Cedes?" Kurt asked suspiciously, breathing slightly harder than normal from his exertion.

She slyly held up a camera, to which Kurt indignantly squeaked, "You _filmed _me?"

Hey," she shrugged, "I've got to have something to show those jocks you're not a force to be reckoned with."

Kurt could only laugh loudly. "Trust me," he said, cracking his knuckles, "they know."

He got a slightly afraid and curious glance from his curly-haired boyfriend. He waved him off with a look that said _later._

"Alright, alright!" Kurt giggled, taking back his place next to Blaine. "What's the time?"

"Almost 12:30," Tina announced.

Kurt thought for a minute. "Well, we can't do anything to rowdy anymore, or else we will definitely get caught."

"I for one have a great idea." David announced pompously, waving his hand in an overdramatic grand gesture. They all waited. And waited… and waited.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Quinn snapped.

"Of course, my dear lady!" David continued on his spiel. "I propose that the ladies of New Directions, and the man himself, Kurt Hummel, tell us absolutely _everything _there is to know!"

They looked around, confused looks plastered on all their faces. David sighed dramatically. "I meant that it seemed that, from what we picked up, McKinley was… an _interesting _place. I want to hear all about it."

Kurt sighed. "Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't have any juicy stories."

"White boy, you better watch yourself." Mercedes warned. "Between us girls, we have a pretty expansive repertoire."

Kurt smirked slyly. "Yes, I do know. But some stuff has gone down tonight that I would never have thought possible…" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand the slightest bit tighter. "So really, I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Is that a challenge?" Santana sat up in her chair.

"Why yes, Satan. It is."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): *Sigh* I hope you enjoyed, even though it was ridiculously later than I wanted. It **_**is**_** the longest chapter ever, though. So enjoy that!**

**I also hope you don't mind the smattering of other pairings in tossed in this chapter. I felt that since I've included them (minor as it may be) in my plotline, they have to reach their resolution of sorts, so… yeah.**

**Random Comments**

***When I wrote this, despite the stark difference in situation, the first thing that came to mind was Chris during Glee Live. "Blaine… Warbler. Will you… JOIN GLEE CLUB!"**

****That is **_**so **_**what I do when I'm outrageously happy, i.e. any Klaine moments.**

**Also, I couldn't keep myself from bringing in a bit more ninja!Kurt. I'm kind of all for the whole sai sword business Chris has going on. :P**

**Oh, and sad news. The story is ending, sometime within the next 1-2 chapters (maybe). Just thinking about how the next chapter may be the last of my first complete multi-chapter fic… it's odd. Very odd.**

**It also doesn't help that I don't know how to end a story. Never quite gotten that far. :/ So if anyone has any ideas, I'll be glad to hear them!**

**Nevertheless, reviews are love!**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Sorry about the wait guys! First I just procrastinated on the actual writing of it, then the words decided not to cooperate so I rewrote it a bunch, and when I FINALLY got it up to standard, Fanfiction decides, "Hey! We're not gonna let any of your chapters post! HA!"  
>I apologize. :(<strong>

**Anyways... (for those of you who celebrate) Happy Easter! Think of this chapter in basket-form. XD**

**I hope you enjoy. I'm thinking this is the end. I think… it's over. :O  
>If you think I left any loose ends or something bothering you, don't hesitate to drop me a message and I'll be sure to clear it up, even if 'clearing it up' means another chapter. <strong>

**This chapter is a flash-backy chapter! I hope we all can just sit back and bask in the Glee nostalgia before we cry about the week left until the hiatus is over. :)**

**Here's the link to what I based a… certain part off of. Thank me later. ;)  
>watch?v=djztdlWwJ_I**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. Glee. Or Chris Colfer… Humph.**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt sighed. "Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't have any juicy stories."<em>

"_White boy, you better watch yourself." Mercedes warned. "Between us girls, we have a pretty expansive repertoire."_

_Kurt smirked slyly. "Yes, I do know. But some stuff has gone down tonight that I would never have thought possible…" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand the slightest bit tighter. "So really, I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me."_

"_Is that a challenge?" Santana sat up in her chair._

"_Why yes, Satan. It is."_

* * *

><p>Santana smirked. "Well, I can't wait for this."<p>

"So you're saying that Kurt has done things that are blackmail-worthy?" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows. Kurt smacked him on the shoulder with a little yelp.

"Why do you seem so interested in that?" Kurt hissed.

"Hey," Blaine defended, holding his hands up in surrender. "I just… always thought you were so innocent, you know?" Blaine blushed.

Now it was Kurt's turn to raise an eyebrow. Santana snorted and Mercedes laughed straight out. Kurt shot her a warning glare. "Are you turning on me too, Cedes?" Kurt asked, feigning hurt.

She just shrugged dismissively. David burst in, "Oh, _do _tell. We just _must_ know the _true _Kurt Hummel."

"He wasn't anything special until sophomore year." Santana said.

Kurt laughed harshly. "Thanks, Santana, for totally relegating my entire childhood."

"Relegating?" Brittany asked softly. "Kurtie, I don't know what that means."

Kurt smiled softly. "It means to make something worth less, boo."

"Oh, okay!" Brittany said, before confusion swept over her features once more. "But how can it be worth less than it already is?"

Instead of being offended, Kurt just looked baffled. "Pardon?"

"I thought childhood was priceless."

* * *

><p>"So," Wes started after the laughter had faded, "What made Kurt suddenly stand out in sophomore year?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm not here. Just keep talking about me." Kurt muttered under his breath. Blaine chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"When he tried out for Glee club." Rachel piped up. "That last note!" She gushed.

"Oh, nostalgia!" Quinn sighed. "Kurt was so cute back then!"

Tina giggled. "Everyone was different." She mused. "I had a stutter, Quinn was a bitch, Mercedes had an afro, Rachel… well, she's pretty much the same."

Shouts of indignation filled the room. "I fixed my hair!" Mercedes defended.

David giggled and pulled her closer. "I think it looks lovely."

"What did you sing?" Blaine questioned quietly as Kurt settled himself against his chest.

"Mister Cellophane." Kurt answered, looking up with a small smile. "They're right." He whispered. "So much has changed."

"For the better, I would hope."

Kurt only pressed a chaste kiss to his lips in reply.

* * *

><p>"What was my next big stand-out moment, ladies?" Kurt asked teasingly.<p>

"A lot of your stand-outs weren't singing." Quinn pointed out. "A lot of it was things you said or did."

"Such as?"

"Remember April Rhodes?" Mercedes chortled.

"Oh, god!" Kurt burst into laughter. "That's why I did not drink at Rachel's party."

"Poor Miss Pilsbury!" Santana said.

"'_Oh, Bambi. I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy.'_" Kurt recited, causing chokes of laughter from the Warblers.

"She tried to win each of us over." He explained. "She gave me alcohol, which caused me to barf on the shoes of the largest germophobe on this planet." Kurt sighed. "I'm pretty sure she had, like, three chemical showers or something."

"What about before we did 'Push It'?" Rachel smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Quinn smiled. "_'We need to give them what they want.' 'Blood?'_"

"Or when you tried out for football." Santana said. "_'My body is like a rum chocolate soufflé. If I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise._'"

"You were on the football team?" Trent asked incredulously.

"Best damn kicker they've ever had!" Kurt pounded his fist on the carpet.

"Or _'They're gonna throw fruit at us! And I just had a facial!'_" Tina piped up.

"Or when you slushied yourself for Finn and then said _'Someone get me to a day spa, stat!'_" Mercedes recited. "While I felt horrible for you at the time, it was actually pretty damn funny."

"While I found it quite offensive," Quinn began, sniffing daintily, "when Kurt decided to give us his… views on religion…"

"Oh, that?" Kurt laughed sadly. "_'You can't prove there isn't a magic teapot floating around the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs; but it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?'_" Blaine laughed loudly at this.

"I see you're an atheist?" Blaine says unnecessarily.

"Yes." Kurt said matter-of-factly. "I don't see why 'God' would make me gay just to have his followers telling me it's disgusting and wrong."

Blaine held him closer, just to hold him.

"Or my personal favorite: _'One day, you will all work for me.'_" Santana clapped her hands once.

"Hey, I was tired of those Neanderthals tossing me in the dumpster like I was trash!" Kurt exclaimed. "I had to put them in their place somehow. Besides, it's completely true. We all need janitors, right?"

* * *

><p>"But the best parts are the songs he sings." Rachel pointed out.<p>

The girls all agreed. The Warblers nodded along, too. They had all heard Kurt sing before. Not only was he extraordinarily talented, but he also put emotion into everything he sung. It's what made him so magical. After all, great singers don't go anywhere unless their heart is in it, right?

"Defying Gravity." Rachel said. "We all knew you blew the note."

"Yes, we all know that a high F is well within my range," Kurt said quickly, not missing the looks of awe on the faces of the Warblers. "But my dad had gotten a call," he paused to whisper to Blaine, who nodded understandingly, "the anonymous kind, and I knew how much it… hurt him."

A wave of "Aww's" filled the room. Surprisingly, though, not from the girls, but from the Warblers.

"When you redid it, Kurt…" Mercedes stopped, shaking her head. "White boy, I wish I had you're voice."

"_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down!"_

Kurt sang wondrously, hitting the high notes with ease. His voice rang out clear, and the Warblers could do nothing but gape.

"Kurt," Wes whispered, his hand reaching towards him. Really, Kurt thought they were overreacting. Wes was looking at him like he was an angel or something. And, after a glance over his shoulder, he could see that Blaine was too.

"It's _Wicked_," Kurt said, as if that should explain everything.

"Yeah, that was only his first solo, though." Brittany pointed out. "My dolphin had many more pretty songs!"

"What about A House Is Not A Home?" Quinn said. "That was beautiful, if not awkward since he was singing to Finn."

"Finn?" Blaine asked, a laugh making his voice waver. "You had a crush on your step brother?"

"He wasn't my stepbrother back then!" Kurt defended, trying to be heard over the ruckus.

"But it only got better from there." Quinn said, smiling. "Bad Romance? Rose's Turn?"

"Rose's Turn!" The girls exclaimed with glee. Kurt chuckled too.

"_I had a dream_

_I dreamed it for you, Dad_

_It wasn't for me, Dad_

_But if it wasn't for me_

_Then where would you be?_

_Miss Rachel Berry?"_

Rachel laughed the hardest. "Oh, so you put me into your song? I'm flattered!"

"I was angry at the world." Kurt sighed wistfully. "Or, more specifically, my father. Good thing it all worked out…" He mused, picking at a loose thread on Blaine's shirt.

"Give Up the Funk!" Santana suddenly yelled. "_That _was wanky."

"Wanky?" Thad questioned.

"Wanky." Santana repeated.

"Do it, Kurt!" The girls pressured him. Kurt flushed slightly, denying them left and right. They kept pestering him, though, so he soon gave in.

"_Roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker"_

Silence filled the room.

"Wanky." Santana singsonged. She didn't miss the way Mr. Hobbit's arms tightened around her Porcelain.

"K-K-K…" David tried to say.

"Oops, I broke David! Sorry, Mercedes." Kurt teased.

Ignoring the broken brains of the Warblers, the girls continued down their mental lists of 'Kurt Songs'.

"I Want To Hold Your Hand!" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time. "I cried!"

"Yeah, well, I cried too." Kurt said. "I couldn't help but think of my mom's funeral when I sang that, and I was terrified of losing him…"

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine heard the slight, almost undetectable waver in his boyfriend's voice, and pulled him ever closer. He pressed a small kiss to the top of his head.

"It was beautiful," Tina breathed. "Your voice is, like, made for Beatles songs."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Tina."

They took a minute or so to compose themselves (a few of the group got a bit teary eyed from the memories). Then the girls continued on their mission; after all, they hadn't really embarrassed Kurt yet. And that was no fun.

"You had some pretty awesome mini-solos when we did Rocky Horror." Tina brought up.

"They did Rocky Horror. Of course." Wes mumbled. He really should have expected them to have done something like that.

"Who did you play, Kurt?" Nick asked.

"Riff Raff." Kurt said.

"Oh? So no fishnets, then?" Jeff asked, pouting slightly.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"But really," Quinn said, "Kurt was amazingly good at it. He was so… creepy."

"Thanks," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well, you were supposed to!" She exclaimed. "So that's a compliment! I mean, your voice…"

"_It's astounding, time if fleeting_

_Madness takes it's toll._

_But listen closely…"_

"_Not for very much longer." _Quinn piped up with a slight growl in her voice.

"_I've got to… keep control!" _Kurt finished with a creepy glint in his eyes.

"He was amazing in There's a Light." Rachel said amidst chuckles. "Even with Finn and me, he did amazing."

"_In the velvet darkness of the blackest night_

_Burning bright, there's a guiding star"_

Rachel sang quietly, smiling.

Kurt smiled too. "Is that your subtle way of coaxing me to sing my part?" He asked suspiciously.

"You caught me!" She said, throwing her hands up.

And so he did. He reluctantly pulled away from Blaine and stood up. Kurt cleared his throat. It was a bit lower than he usually sang.

"_The darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming_

_Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming_

_Into my life, into my life!"_

Kurt let a breath out, smiling. "Ah, playing Riff Raff was so much fun."

As Kurt sat back into Blaine's arms once more, Blaine whispered, "That was amazing! You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I guess you just don't know me as well as you thought you did." Kurt smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

_No, _Blaine thought, _No I do not. But I can't wait until I do._

* * *

><p>"Le Jazz Hot!" Brittany said. "I remember because poor Kurtie had to duet with himself and I felt bad."<p>

Kurt laughed heartily. "Oh, that was so much fun!"

"Le Jazz Hot?" Trent questioned. "I've never heard of it."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Victor Victoria?"

Trent shook his head.

"Julie Andrews? Liza Minnelli?"

He shook his head again.

Kurt stood up (once again) resolutely. "I can't believe you've never heard this song." Kurt muttered to himself. He was going to do this one right, he thought as he dug around his pocket for his phone. Once it was securely on the doc, he quickly scrolled through his many songs until he found it.

A jazzy introduction filled the room. Kurt closed his eyes happily as he began to sing.

'_Bout twenty years ago_

_Way down in New Orleans_

_A group of fellows found a new kind of music_

_And they decided to call it… Jazz_

Kurt's voice dropped lower on the last word. It came out with a smirk. Blaine just shook his head. He had tried to teach this person, who had just sung the sexiest, most _sultry _single word in all of mankind, how to be sexy?

_No other sound has what this music has_

_Before they knew it_

_It was whizzing 'round the world_

_The world was ready for a blue kind of music_

_And now they play it_

_From Steamboat Springs to La Paz_

Kurt's voice was just made for jazz. He snapped (as did the girls) to the song, doing a little dance with his shoulders.

_Oh baby, won't you play me_

_Le Jazz Hot, maybe_

_And don't ever let it end!_

_I tell you, friend_

_It's really something to hear_

_I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me_

Kurt smiled as he danced along to the music. He let his hips and feet move to the beat of the song. He winked at the girls as he stopped to snap along.

_Also, baby_

_Le Jazz Hot may be_

_What's holding my soul together!_

_Don't know whether it's morning or night_

_Only know it's sounding right_

Blaine held back a laugh of joy when Kurt hit those higher notes. It really was amazing, the talent this boy possessed. Blaine could listen to him sing forever and never tire.

_So come on in and play me_

_Le Jazz Hot, maybe_

'_Cause I love my jazz… HOT_

Kurt looked right at Blaine as he bit that note out. He smirked when he saw Blaine's eyebrows go up. Kurt danced along with the crescendo of the song.

_Before they knew it_

_It was whizzing 'round the world_

_The world was ready for a blue kind of music!_

_And now they play it_

_From Steamboat Springs to La Paz_

Blaine's practiced ear sensed the shift in key. But it didn't seem to matter to Kurt. He just seemed to be having so much fun. Blaine smiled again. His face was starting to hurt.

_When you play me_

_Le Jazz Hot baby_

_You're holding my soul together!_

_Don't know whether it's morning or night_

_Only know it's sounding right_

The Warblers were all grateful for Trent's lack of musical knowledge. If it weren't for his cluelessness, then they wouldn't have this show. A show they were all thoroughly enjoying. They noticed, however, that the girls were beginning to act strangely.

They were giggling, nudging each other with looks of anticipation on their faces.

Something was about to happen. Something big.

_So come on in and play me_

_Le Jazz Hot baby_

'_Cause I love… my jazz hot!_

_Le Jazz… HOT!_

The Warblers eyes widened, their breathing halted. Kurt was just going higher, higher, higher…!

Kurt lifted his arms with the noted letting it ring out when it reached its peak. He took a quick breath before delivering the last line of the song.

_Le Jazz Hot_

The room stood in a standing ovation. Kurt bowed and pretended to accept roses. "Thank you, thank you all!"

* * *

><p>"So, Santana," Kurt said once things had calmed back down, "it seems that your reconnaissance into my past has come up dry."<p>

Santana tried not to let her hesitation show, but who the hell uses the word _reconnaissance _on a daily basis? "Oh, I'm not done yet, Porcelain." Santana purred. "I have a secret weapon."

"Oh?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"Let's take a trip down memory lane," Santana proposed with a smug smile on her lips. "to your escapades into the world of a football player!"

Blaine could sense Kurt getting a little worried. He watched as Kurt's other eyebrow joined the first.

"And this football team you had just joined _really sucked!" _Santana continued, speaking as if she was telling a story to a group of children. Which, in a way, she was.

"So Mr. Shue and Coach Tanaka decided that the best way to get the team to work together was to teach them to dance."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Santana don't _even _go there!" Kurt warned. "You can't break the confidentiality of girl code!"

"You can with the approval of the majority of the others in on the pact." She smiled slyly.

"I've been betrayed?" Kurt asked, looking truly hurt. "How could you?"

"Kurtie, these boys think you aren't sexy." Santana deadpanned. "So why not tell them this?"

"That wasn't _sexy!" _Kurt exclaimed indignantly, a bright flush creeping up his cheeks. "All this will do is show them how extraordinarily _un_sexy I am!"

The Warblers shuffled uncomfortably. They had no idea what they were talking about. They wished someone would spill already.

"So," Santana continued with a triumphant smile on her face, "little Kurtie here decided to teach them the song he tried out with…" Santana paused dramatically.

"Single Ladies."*

* * *

><p>The uproar that filled the room seemed incessant. Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears, his face buried in his hands. Blaine tried to comfort him, but he was chuckling as well. Kurt pulled away from him, too, giving him his signature 'bitch, <em>please'<em> glare.

Blaine, still chortling, held his hands up in surrender just as the chanting started.

Oh, how Kurt hated chanting.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Okay," Kurt muttered.

The chanting continued.

"Fine!"

Still more chanting.

"If you don't stop _right now, _I will make sure of it that every Warbler is a countertenor from here on out!"

The room fell into a terrified silence. Jeff scrambled to hide behind Nick as Nick tried to hide behind Jeff. Thad pulled a pillow into his lap and Trent eyed him suspiciously. David clutched onto Mercedes' hand and Wes' jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't!" He whispered.

Kurt lunged to his feet. "Try me."

No more chanting.

* * *

><p>In the end, Kurt had concluded that until he embarrassed himself to no end, he would not be left alone. So he set himself to the task.<p>

"I'll do it," Kurt started, only to be interrupted by cheers. "_If _and only if Tina and Brit do it with me."

The Warblers and remaining ND girls yelled encouragements until the two agreed.

Tina chuckled as she got into formation and Rachel searched for the song. "Remember when we did this the first time in your basement and your dad caught us and you told him we were dating but '_not ready to be exclusive'_?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I grabbed your butt." Kurt chuckled awkwardly at the memory.

"When I think of Kurt and Single Ladies, I can only picture him teaching the entire football team." Quinn said through her laughs. "_'Comb through the hair and—"_

"_Slap the butt!" _The rest of the girls chorused (much to Kurt's dismay).**

Rachel giggled as she finally found the track. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were ready before pressing play.

"_All the Single Ladies! All the Single Ladies!"_

The music started and the trio moved into action, moving their hips with their hands held out to the side. Blaine could only stare as Kurt danced almost better than the lady herself. His thoughts derailed quickly as he watched Kurt high kick—he was on the Cheerios, after all—and his eyes trained on _those hips._

The next couple seconds passed in flurry of dips, hips and kicks. Then the chorus started.

"_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!_"

Blaine tried so very hard to keep his thoughts from wondering into unsafe territory. Undapper thoughts are unwelcome, Blaine told himself. Yet his eyes never strayed from his masterpiece of a boyfriend.

Blaine nearly choked at the line _"Don't be mad when you see that he want it!" _and Kurt slapped his butt, the girls doing the same in the background. Blaine couldn't help but notice how… attractive his boyfriend was in… certain areas. Yes. Attractive.

The Warblers hungrily watched the three (ahem, the girls) dance. The ease in which their hips moved (Kurt) astonished them.

They watched as they danced in a line, their fists pumping out in front of them. A smirk started to grow on Kurt's lips. Why hadn't he wanted to do this again?

They then launched into this move that the Warblers couldn't explain in words.*** They then ceased trying to explain it because, _Hello! _Kurt was moving his hips pretty provocatively.

Kurt continued his dance in a true diva-like fashion with Tina and Brittany dancing swiftly behind him. Blaine saw Kurt wink at him as he mouthed the lines.

"_Don't need no permission. Did I mention don't pay him any attention! Now you had your turn, and now you're gonna learn what it really feels like for me to speak!"_

Blaine didn't think he had even blinked yet. He didn't want to miss a second of this. How in the world could this boy have made those 'sexy faces' not even a week ago? How the hell had _Blaine _thought he could teach him anything, seeing as he was a sex god? He still couldn't believe it.

Blaine quickly lost his train of thought as Kurt moved his body in an inhuman way. His body flowed like water, like he had no bones.

And finally, with a satisfied smirk on his face, Kurt launched into the final string of movements. It was a blurred mixture of high knees and confusing arm movements. Blaine didn't think he could replicate it if he tried.

As the last note rang out in the room, they all stood up in applause. Kurt held his pose for a few seconds longer before bursting into laughter himself. There was not a single person in the room who wasn't laughing or smiling. Kurt couldn't remember a time where he was this happy.

Kurt settled once again next to Blaine, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked cockily.

"Very much so." Blaine said before resting a hand on his hip and pulling him into a kiss.

Like he'd said before;

Never been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): First I'd like to apologize for the sheer amount of dialogue and… length in general. Definitely my longest… anything.**

**The only good thing about this chapter is that I got to do what I do for every song chapter: listen to it on repeat. Namely, Le Jazz Hot. I'll give you one guess as to who was walking around their house absentmindedly singing ALL DAY LONG…**

**Comments!**

***I debated just leaving it here, but I felt that would make the story drag. So you get it all now. XP**

****I can't even think of this moment without dying of laughter. Even writing it… let's just say I had a stomachache after writing that part. XD**

**I didn't really know how to write that part because I didn't really feel like typing out all the lyrics so… I hope it still makes sense. :/**

**And the lyrics probably aren't right. I'm going by ear, so bear with me.**

***** Warblers, read: ME.**

**That's it, I guess. My first completed fic. Wow.**

**I just have to thank all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning, and those who have joined along the way and just… all of you. You all are simply amazing and my gratitude is endless. :)**

**Until next time…**

**~DFTBA and Best Wishes!**


End file.
